Witchcraft
Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world; it has been proven by multiple characters that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Different types of Magic Ancestral Magic Ancestral Magic is an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that is commonly used among the witches of New Orleans. Similar to spirit magic, this form of sorcery draws its energy from the power of every witch who has been consecrated into New Orleans soil. However, according to Sophie Deveraux, this power can only be harnessed within the boundaries of New Orleans, meaning that should the witch abandon the area, they will be rendered powerless. Dark Magic Dark Magic (or Black Magic) is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used against the Balance of Nature. (Note: Kemiya is a subsection of dark magic that was founded in Arabia that allows a witch to change the elemental foundation of an object, and also allows them to imbue said creations with magic, thus creating a dark object. Kemiya is said to cross the boundary between magic and science, utilizing aspects of both.) Expression Expression is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on dark energy that is so malicious it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown, however according to a witch named Nandi, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is a very powerful form of sorcery that is highly dependent upon the ritualistic sacrifices of supernatural creatures. Similar to expression, this form of sorcery draws its energy from the power of every supernatural creature that is sacrificed. Spirit Magic Spirit Magic was a very powerful form of sorcery that drew its energy from the Spirits who resided on the Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, spirit magic can only be used how the Spirits see fit. If a witch abuses the power that is bestowed upon them, the Spirits may break their connection to the witch, preventing them from further harnessing their power. Since the collapse of the Other Side, spirit magic has become extinct. Traditional Magic Traditional magic is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of nature. Traditional magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. Bonnie Bennett explained the limits of this power to Jeremy Gilbert, saying that if she pushed too hard, it would push back. Traveler Magic Traveler Magic is a default form of sorcery that is strictly practiced by a subculture of witches known as the Travelers. This form of sorcery specializes in spirit possession and its spells are cast in a language different from all other forms of witchcraft. Traveler magic is highly dependent upon the innate magic of the Traveler along with their connection to other Travelers. Only by joining together are Travelers able to perform powerful feats of magic. Without access to the magic of other Travelers, they are virtually powerless. Weaknesses * Disbelief: '''The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. * '''Fear: '''A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to involuntarily block their own powers for a short time. * '''Mortality: Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) * '''Overexertion: '''The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Trivia * According to Abby Bennett Wilson, all magic is monitored by Nature and has consequential effects. She explained this to her daughter, Bonnie Bennett, when she informed her of how she always dreamt of a normal life and how after she defeated an Original vampire named Mikael, she made the decision to abandon her family in order to live the life she so desperately desired outside of Mystic Falls. As punishment for deserting her lineage, Abby said that it was nature (not the Spirits) that slowly took away her magic until she was completely powerless. * According to Bonnie Bennett, almost all witches have a spiritual connection to the elements of the Earth and the forces of nature. Since most witches derive their magic from Nature, Bonnie explained how witches can literally feel the essence of life itself. * A witch has access to an inner source of power that gives them the required amount of energy to perform a spell. * Contrary to the book series, the television show does not mention the practice of Wicca, however it is possible that traditional magic could be a symbolic representation of Wicca as traditional magic is deeply concerned with the Balance of Nature. * Dark magic is considered the most mysterious form of witchcraft as the source of dark magic remains unknown. Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Magic